Deflation Mode
.]] Deflation Mode is a special mode introduced in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and subsequent games, excluding Bloons TD Battles and Bloons Monkey City. In Deflation Mode, the player starts out at round 30 (or 21 in Bloons TD 4 Expansion) with 50,000 money, but every cash generating method (namely popping bloons, completing rounds, Banana Farm, Supply Drop and Cash Injection) is disabled. Upgrades that can modify the value of cash or give more cash, like Monkey Town, Bloon Trap and Support Chinook, will have their cash generating effect negated, although their other effects will still work (if they have any). Selling towers, however, will still give cash. This Deflation mode shows the icon of a bloon deflating. This mode can be very challenging, because the player cannot make any more money for the duration of the game. Fast-Track Mode can be activated, but will have no effects on the amount of starting cash or the round number. Saving is allowed in Bloons TD 4 Expansion only: the game itself won't be saved, however it will be saved in the original Bloons TD 4, suffering a glitch. Deflation, unlike any other mode, is the only mode that has unlimited rounds. In every game except for Bloons TD 6, the difficulty played is Medium. In BTD6, the difficulty played is Easy. In Bloons TD 6, Deflation mode is unlocked per-track. To unlock it, The player must beat Primaries-only mode (unlocked after beating the standard mode), which will then unlock Deflation. In BTD6, the player is given $20200 (as of version 15.0) instead of $50000. Deflation Mode can also be beaten at round 60, awarding a medal and a handful of Monkey Money. Helpful Premium Items (BTD5) *Monkey Tycoon: Allows towers to be freely adjusted mid-game if they prove inadequate. *Double Cash Mode: An extra $50,000 money can come in handy making a total of $100,000. *Bigger Beacons: Monkey Villages give discounts in a wide radius, saving a lot of money. *Special Agents: Can be very helpful for adding more firepower and supporting other towers, especially Meerkat Spy, which can save the player from buying a Monkey Village with the Radar Scanner and Super Monkey Storm which effectively delay game overs by a round every few uses. Tips/Strategies BTD5 *Use Monkey Villages, Specialties and Specialty Buildings to have lower prices. *Technological Terror is bad to use in this mode, because the ability requires much time to recharge, it can't pop Camo Bloons and it is very expensive. However, if the player has Monkey Tycoon activated, they can achieve high rounds by selling and rebuying. *The Dart Training Facility Level 3 can be useful, as it gives a free Dart Monkey every ten rounds. While it may not always be useful, it can be very helpful when bloons leak. *In BTD5, the Banana Farm on Deflation Bug used to be very helpful as it allows to get more money. However, the scores obtained by using this glitch were wiped when this glitch was patched. *Spamming MOAB Maulers is a good method to get very high rounds in Deflation, as mass of them can even achieve high rounds (even 100 and over in certain tracks) without premiums. However, it's recommended to have a way to pop the leftover ceramic bloons, like Arctic Wind, with level 3 Ice Fortress activated, placed at the end of the track. With Double Cash, the player can also buy four Ninja Monkeys with Sabotage Supply Lines ability to slow down the bloons the entire time. BTD6 *Useful heroes for Deflation include Gwendolin, Obyn Greenfoot, and Captain Churchill. Gwendolin is by far the most useful out of the three, as she provides support for any tower class type and can provide extra damage support for all towers in radius when she reaches higher levels. Obyn Greenfoot, however, does not fall behind, since he can always increase pierce of nearby Magic Monkeys without cooldowns required, alongside providing useful other utilities such as spawning Nature's Totems (short-ranged slowdown totems). *Benjamin is much worse in this mode, as his money generating abilities don't work. Cyber Security and Biohack still function as normal, however. *Useful towers for Deflation Mode include 3-0-x Berserker Brew, 3-2-0 Destroyers (Destroyers with Hot Shot), 0-0-2 Monkey Commerce, 3-x-x Submerge and Support, 0-2-2 Ice Monkeys, 2-0-3 Triple Gun Subs. *Monkey Commerce is by far the most important upgrade for most successful Deflation Mode runs, especially when stacked upon other towers, but Monkey Commerce unfortunately only discounts the tower base costs and upgrades up to Tier-3. Successful players rarely would add Tier-4 upgrades to win Deflation Mode successfully. *A 2-3-0 Robo Monkey and two 0-0-2 Villages next to each other with one Village upgraded to 0-2-2 alongside a tower that can pop Purple Bloons can complete Deflation Mode on all Beginner maps except Hedge as well as most Intermediate maps. Glitches *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the game can be saved, and when the player goes to the original Bloons TD 4 it will lead to the Firecracker track in the round where the game was saved with the towers and money that the player had when the game was saved. *Banana Farms are disabled in this mode, however, by using the hotkey ' ' for Bloons TD 4 Expansion and the hotkey for Bloons TD 5, it is still possible to place them. They will not give the player any money, but they can give lives if the Premium Upgrade Healthy Bananas is purchased. This has since been patched, but only in Bloons TD 5. For a few days, in Bloons TD 5, it was possible to earn more money via this glitch. *In BTD5 IOS, Supply Drop and Cash Injections are not disabled. *In Bloons TD 5, an update made impossible to get cash by selling towers. This was patched. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, it used to be possible to earn more money by using the Heli Pilot's ability and Bloon Trap. These will only earn a few thousand cash, and gives lives instead of cash every second time, but if multiple are bought, it is possible to get a Temple of the Monkey God. This has been patched. *In earlier versions of BTD6, Obyn Greenfoot's Wall Of Trees ability would give cash in Deflation Mode. This has been patched before Version 2.0. Trivia BTD5 *Deflation Mode was used in Daily Challenges for the first time in January 31, 2012 in the Archipelago track. Due to the nature of the mode making it very easy to copy a playstyle and win, this mode is rarely used in Daily Challenges. *It is impossible to get a single Temple of the Monkey God due to the fact they cost $100,000 and are upgraded from Sun Gods. Likewise, it is impossible to get a single Ray of Doom without Double Cash, as they cost $55,000 and are upgraded from Laser Cannons. *When player gets a game over, it shows 2 deflating bloons instead of showing skulls. BTD6 *Version 8.0 nerfed the price of Apache Dartship and Spectre to avoid players to hand-off win Deflation Mode. **Most strategies to hands-off win Deflation Mode were to use a 0-2-4 Monkey Ace (Spectre with Spy Plane), or a 4-2-0 Heli Pilot (Apache Dartship) in the radius of a 2-0-1 Monkey Village (Jungle Drums and Monkey Business), which both beat Deflation Mode on most maps. *In Version 9.0, Apache Dartship was price nerfed again from $19,500 to $19,600 on Medium Difficulty, preventing a single Apache Dartship to be placed on a normal Deflation Mode. *In version 6.0, 3 people beat the round 100 with a different setup for each. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6